


All Of The Night

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: The reader is brought into a scene where both Ray and Dave are enjoying each other's bodies carnally, with teasing, talking dirty,  and letting the other know what they desire and what feels good as their body's move. Sweat and lube keep them oiled like precise machinery, helping them to reach maximum ecstasy.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 2





	All Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in using pornographic dialogue between these two characters. Too often I find that I can write a sceen, but not have so much dialogue when the two are intimate. I should hope one day I may write something that is all dialogue, but the need to describe keeps me from doing that as of now.

"Oh, yes, just like that..." Dave cried, as Ray slammed his throbbing cock deep inside of him.

"Tell me just how much you want it." Ray growled, grabbing a handful of his younger brother's soft brown hair.

Hardly able to speak, Dave moaned, "Don't stop, don't stop, p-please don't! I fucking NEED it!" His whole body was quaking in desire.

Upon hearing those words, Ray, did just that, he stopped. Dave let out a tortured cry, and turned to look at his older brother, hair hanging in his eyes. His brother was smiling.

"Fucking monster, you are!" Dave cried, in mad frustration.

The smell of hot masculine sex permeated the night air.

"I just want it to last, is all, you know, give you the best orgasm you ever had." Ray's eyes sparkled as he gave a wry grin.

Dave only knew that his body burned with desire and his bollocks ached, needing release.

"NO, FUCK NO!" Dave shouted when Ray slipped his cock out. Ray brought one of his long arms around, and stuck a few fingers in Dave's mouth before slipping fingers from his other hand inside Dave, and fucking his brother with those. After that, he grabbed Dave pale and supple arse cheeks and began tonguing his sweet little arsehole, causing him to jerk. 

"Ahhh....ahhhhh....!" Dave let out as his body undulated. He could form no words.

"Fuckin' love makin' you squirm like this." Ray's whisper was so close to Dave's arsehole, he could feel his brother's breath. 

"Please, please! This is torture!" Dave continued to beg, until finally, he got what he wanted.

Ray dripped some cool lube over Dave's hole, and then slid himself in. Drenched in sweat, their body's slipped and stuck when they touched, the friction glorious.

Giving his brother a good slap on his arse, Dave bucked, and Ray was now as deep as he could go.

Ray twitched his cock deep inside and went back to moving in and out, hands gripping Dave's hips.

"I need to come so hard it hurts! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me until I shoot every drop of my come all over this bed. Fuuuuuck!" Dave shouted, punching the mattress.

"You gonna kiss me later with that filthy mouth?" Ray liked to believe that it was because of his influence that Dave spoke with his gutter tongue while the fucked.

Grabbing his brother's cock, he began to stroke him with urgency.

"You enjoy that?" Dave nodded.

"If I keep doing this, and fucking you, will you come for me?"

"Yesss!" Dave hissed. "Make me come!" 

"Come for me." Ray repeated, as he shifted his cock a bit.

Getting the right spot, as well as stroking, caused Dave to cry out uncontrollable.

Eventually able to find his words, Dave shouted, “Oh, god, I’m coming! I’m there! Yes, oh, fuck, I’m -!” Panting, he shot his load and painted the sheets. The bliss, the ecstasy, and relief happing all his once.

Hearing his baby brother, Ray gripped Dave's hips so hard, he drew a bit of blood as he filled his brother with his own hot come. 

Pulling out and laying back on the bed, Ray was in his own state of bliss. Dave was still bent over and was feasting on the the come that he had spilled. Turning, he kissed his brother with half lidded eyes, each swallowing what Dave had fed them, and fulfilling Ray's desire of having Dave kiss him with a filthy mouth. He then lay back, resting his head on his pillow.

Both were satisfied.


End file.
